Pain Of Love
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan favoritku... Dan siapkah kalian mendengar lanjutan cerita memilukan ini? Rate T-M


_Loving you was my favorite mistake. _

_ Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan favoritku..._

_._

_._

_Memoar_

_._

_._

Pernahkah kalian mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Cinta yang tidak pernah terbalaskan walau detak kehidupan sudah meninggalkan pemiliknya...

Pernahkah kalian begitu terluka karena orang-orang yang begitu kalian cintai? Ku beritahu. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Seolah-olah jantungmu tertikam oleh belati tajam kasat mata yang merusak pembuluh darahmu, membuatmu sesak dan sulit bernapas, menghadirkan perih yang tiada habisnya.

Pernahkah kalian menganggap cinta yang kalian rasakan adalah cinta yang salah, namun kalian tetap bertahan dengan kesalahan itu? Kenapa? Karena kadang itu tidak kenal salah atau benar. Semua alasan bisa digunakan untuk pembenaran sebuah cinta...

Pernahkah kalian merasa diujung kekuatan? Tidak sanggup bertahan karena terbunuh perlahan oleh cinta yang kalian rasakan? Kadang cinta memang lebih kejam daripada seorang algojo sekalipun. Tanpa ampun merusak sang pecinta, menghancurkan dan melumpuhkan nalar secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya kematian datang menjemput.

Nah... Apa sekarang kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan dariku? Kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta yang tidak berujung. Kisah tentang hati seseorang yang begitu rapuh dan mendambakan cinta yang tulus. Kisah tentang sesorang yang membawa penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan seumur hidupnya. Kisah yang membuatku ingin meneskan air mata.

.

Inilah kisah tentang seorang Jung Yunho dan cinta penyesalannya pada cinta abadinya, Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

**_Tittle : Pain Of Love_**

**_Author : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara_**

**_Rate : T-M_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!_**

.

.

Lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari. Biasanya setiap kali libur musim panas dan musim dingin aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di kota kecil ini bersama para sepupuku, tapi semenjak usiaku delapan tahun aku tidak pernah mengunjungi kota penuh kenangan ini karena ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika.

Dan sekarang...

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di sini, di kota yang mengikat keluarga kami. Kata ayah, "_Sejauh apa pun seorang Jung pergi dia pasti akan kembali ke sini, ke kampung halamannya._" Dan ku rasa itu ada benarnya.

"Yo beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau membantu ayahmu yang tampan ini mengangkat koper-koper kita ke dalam?"

Ah, _namja_ jangkung yang sedang mengunyah sepotong sosis goreng itu ayahku. Namanya Jung Changmin. Ayahku, walau kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Appa memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan yang sempurna, keluarga. Appa mengenalkanku pada sebuah kisah yang luar biasa.

Ini musim gugur yang indah, aku juga sedang tidak liburan di sini, tapi kami semua harus pulang, semua anggota keluarga Jung kembali ke rumah induk yang mirip kastel ala romawi ini untuk satu tujuan...

Jung Yunho.

Kakek berusia 75 tahun yang sedang berjuang melawan hidup, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menikah, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya dilaluinya penuh penderitaan dan penyesalan. _Namja_ yang menjadi legenda hidup di keluarga Jung.

Yang ku tahu dari ayah, Yunho _Ahjushi_ memiliki mata setajam musang, memiliki kharisma yang mampu membuat _yeoja_ yang melihatnya bertekuk lutut padanya.

Yang ku tahu, Yunho _Ahjushi_ hanya mencintai satu orang saja selama hidupnya. Orang yang membuatnya tidak pernah mau menikah, orang yang membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan...

.

.

"Hai beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau menemui Yunho _Ahjushi_? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?

Tidak ku pedulikan ocehan sepupuku satu itu. Aku lapar. Aku butuh makan dan itu yang ku lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya kebiasaanku yang satu ini ku dapat dari ayahku. Oh, ayahku mendapat julukan _Food_ _Monster_ dari teman-teman dan hampir seluruh keluarga Jung.

"_Little_ _Bear_..."

Aku heran, usiaku sudah 18 tahun tapi kenapa semua orang termasuk _Appa_ selalu memanggilku '_Little_ _Bear'_, panggilan yang sesungguhnya ku dapat karena ikatan kekerabatanku dengan Yunho _Ahjushi_ yang membuat kami terlihat mirip.

"Dia ingin menemuimu..." _Appa_ tersenyum, meremas bahu kananku kuat-kuat.

Dia...

Ya, dia... Yunho _Ahjushi_. Entah karena nama kami yang mirip, entah karena wajah kami yang mirip, namun semua kebetulan ini membuat kami seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa dipahami tanpa sebuah perenungan yang cukup lama.

.

.

Wajah lelahnya itu semakin menyiratkan kepedihan yang selama ini dilaluinya, senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan dan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup. Waktu benar-benar menggrogoti tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang..." senyum itu adalah senyum kegitiran penuh luka yang selalu ku lihat seumur hidupku selama aku bertatap muka dengannya. Entah seperti apa senyum tulusnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Dan _Ahjushi_ sudah sangat tua sekarang." Ucapku. Benar. Setiap kali bersama dengannya rasanya aku bisa menyelami sedikit palung hatinya yang gelap gulita.

Senyum tuanya semakin memperjelas kerut usia yang berada disisinya selama ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia ketika tubuhnya mulai digerogoti oleh waktu yang mulai senja.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya..." dia menatapku dengan mata lelahnya.

"Siapa Ahjushi?" tanyaku.

"_Boo_ Jae..." jawabnya.

Ah... nama itu... _Boo_ Jae... ada sesuatu yang juga membuat kami, keluarga Jung terikat dengan sosok yang entah sekarang berada dimana... Sosok yang akan selalu terikat oleh benang merah takdir dengan keluarga Jung.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang mengajarkan ketulusan dan perjuangan...

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memperlihatkan betapa sakitnya sebuah ketidakpercayaan dan penghianatan itu.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memberikan warna pelangi juga suramnya abu-abu pada kami.

_Boo_ Jae...

"_Ahjushi_... apa yang kau impikan soal _Boo_ Jaemu itu?"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung sempurnya, senyuman yang seumur hidupku baru ku lihat sekarang, "_Boo_ Jae memelukku erat dan membawaku pergi ke taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lili, bunya yang disukainya..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Dan siapkah kalian mendengar lanjutan cerita memilukan ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuap2 Marci:**

Annyeonghaseo... Je iremeun Marcia imnida.. Mannaso bangapseumnida..

Halo, saya hadir bersama author kesayangan kita NaraYuuki#cipokYuuki# bawa ff yg abal2 n absurd abis... Mudah2an chingudeul menyukai ff ini.. Baru prolog loh so diminta saran dan kritik yang membangun ya.. No bash n flame.. Don't like don't read.. See u next chap..( yg ngetik Yuuki loh, ayo cipok Yuuki)

.

.

Thursday, October 10, 2013

10/10/2013

Marci & Yuuki


End file.
